I'll make you mine
by rynhel
Summary: this is a rewriten. Wedding of Gajeel and Levy.


Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

" Do you Levy Mcgarden , take Gejeel Redfox as your lawfully wedded husband?"

" I do" levy answered

" um- you sure?" the preacher asked again

" Hey what do you mean by that?" Gajeel asked

"I-Im sorry , Do you Gajeel Redfox take Levy McGarden to be-"

" Yeah, Yeah I do let it finished already I'm itching here already" Gajeel cut the preacher

"Gajeel" Levy hissed

Chucked and giggles are heard from the background

"Um hhmm"wipe forehead"In the power blessed upon me I pronounced you Husband and wife

, you may kiss the bride"

"what? In here?" Gajeel asked blushed

People can't hold their laughter . they kiss

"Aww I can't believe Levy would married Gajeel , I mean they were totally opposite to each other right?" Lucy remarked

" hmmm Their just true to their feelings for each other , Not some other I know"

"Dare'ka?"(who is it?)

"The best man and the brides maid" Mira said

" Uh Mira , Natsu and I was just friends"

"yeah right"

"Lu-chan! Come take a picture!"

**after the picture taking...**

The reception is held at the big guild building of Fairy Tail the building has been theirs again after they won the tournament.

After the newlyweds arrival, they cut the cake, exchanged toast. Finally it's time to throw the flowers!

Every single ladies of fairy tail, (warrior) are now .. umm ready to catch it. They were in a battle mode.

There are Erza the titania(A/N: she is not interested in the saying who catch it be the next to be wed for her it is a battle for glory.)

Juvia the water mage.

Lissana the takeover animal mage.

Lucy the stellar mage.

Cana the card mage.

And even Laki the sculptor mage.

Evergreen and Kinana too.

Mira is not interested in their battle she just sit around the table to watch the upcoming battle of the LADIES.

" Juvia , Will not lose she will catch it for Gray-sama"

" heh , I'll won't let you ALL past" Erza said.

Sweatdrop to the people around them.

"Ready"

Set

Throw!

The brawl of the Fairy Tail begins, but it's the girls (ehem). Oh I mean Ladies fight .

Lastly. The said Flower fall upon the lap of the take over Demon mage.

Then the battle stop.

" huh, Oh, The Battle is done" Erza said. as she change to her formal outfit.

" Oh Gray-sama and Juvia's wedding!"

"Ohhh, looky looky , Mira is the Next to be wed" Lucy teased Mira

"I wonder who's the lucky guy? Say Mira-san , I think Freido-san has a crush for you" whisper Lucy

Time to make the demon mage take the dosed of her own medicine

"Lucy!" She blushed

The girls laugh ..The other men of the fairy tail eyed the rune mage.

"What?" he was sent dagger looks from his love rival.

Then it is time to catch the garter!

As for the single boys. They were eager to catch it!

" OTOKO DA!" Elfman shouted

"Elfnii-chan, you're not allowed there it's for Mira-nee candate husband. Hey Master where are you going?"

"you too, Wakaba,"

"Oto-chan" Romeo called his dad..

"Aww men".

Jet and Droy are been hold tight.

Then Laxus step back and even Bixlow , Gray, Natsu, and other guys too, there left is Freid.

He has no a chance to step aside because Gajeel gave the garter to him..

(I'm Mifreid shipper)

Then (n_n)

"kissu" kissu"kissu"

Ting*ting*ting*

Then they kiss!

" I'm sorry Freido-san I have a feeling the girls ploted this." Mira whisper to Freid

"That's fine" He is blushing!

**Then ,,,, (_nn)**

" Umm, Gajeel man , I don't know what to tell you , Oh I know take care of Levy or Else you will be a scrap metal" Natsu said "Well Levy be careful, tell me if metal face hurt you, you are a sister to me, you know that.. that's all thanks"

"Next is the bridesmaid!"Warren announced

" To Levy-chan first , I know you are happy of what you choose , but like natsu you are a sister a nakama,wa are always for you"

"Why they always thought I will hurt you?" Gajeel whispered to Levy.

Levy giggled

" And Gajeel, take good care of Levy –chan. You will pay if you hurt her in any form of it.

"Life sure is Threatening" Gajeel said

Levy smiled , she know Gajeel won't hurt her again,

Then there is Erza( A/N : I Will not put what she said because I'll leave it to you're imagination)

Jet and Droy ( who you know been Levy's supporter, chearer. And Gajeel rival . but they wish them the best. )

"Juvia is happy for both of you best wishes" gloom Juvia said.( you know why)

"To both of you best wishes!" Gray who took off his clothes off

"Gray! Your clothes!"

" AHHH Sorry"

Then every fairy tail member that is close to her and not so close to Gajeel went up and tell their message Even the raijin shu and Laxus!

"My children" Master Macarov . Who were like a father to both Levy and Gajeel started

"You two are now one , stepping a new chapter in life, be always for each other, and gave each other trust and understanding each fault and accept each other's differences, and never fight for that. My Children , I you're Master and Father wishes you a happy life"

Levy can't help but set a tear for what master told,

" Minna arigatou 'ne. Specially Master" Levy said who is full of tears. Hugged the old man

"arigatou minna for all your threats. Master to your message" Gajeel said .

He shakes hand to master ...

"Master ,, thank you very much for everything"

" Ohh . It's nothing, by the way hurry up and make me a cute little grand children" he joked.

The Newlyweds are blushing...

**THEN (9.9)**

The party of fairy Tail started!

Natsu and Gray stated a brawl, well Gajeel. At first didn't join at first. But Levy pushed him.

"Say Levy – chan How does Gajeel proposed to you?" Lucy Asked her

"Well like , before the S-class exam , he held me and told me " I'll make you mine" marry me. I know its not even a formal proposed but , it felt it," Levy blushed

" Hey! Bunny girl stop teasing my mate " Gajeel pops out from the brawl .

" Hey stop bullying Lucy" Natsu appeared from the corner. He punch Gajeel and they get to the middle of the brawl again

"Haaaaay" the girls sighed

AFTER The Party!

" Finally you're mine alone "

**A/N : Kyaaahhh that's all here sorry for the short chapter in the beginning, this is the End how was it?**

**HATE IT? LIKE IT? Review IT!**


End file.
